


牛奶情缘

by Thorin0209



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin0209/pseuds/Thorin0209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一切发生之前，John不是在实验室而是在超市遇见了Sherlock，一切都那么顺理成章，仿佛是两人命中注定的情缘。</p>
            </blockquote>





	牛奶情缘

**Author's Note:**

> 题目是一个欢乐的逗比帮我起的······是不是挺贴切的？

John拿着八月份的账单叹着气，他只是一个因伤被派遣回国的小小上尉，津贴并不多。而他用健康和生命换来的大部分钱都花在了房租上边。John抚摸着自己被磨白的绒布裤子又叹了口气，他甚至没有多余的钱为自己买一条结实一些的裤子，只能跟着一群聒噪的大婶挤在促销的衣服柜台前抢一些廉价的绒布衣服或涤纶衬衫，或者是一件土里土气的扭花条纹毛衣。 

John坐在床边，伸出手去够倚在写字台边的手杖。手杖放着的位置有点远，John费力地伸长了手臂，指尖触着木头杖柄时他试图将它握进手心，而那条该死的不争气的伤腿突然从骨头深处传来一阵阵蚀心吸髓的疼痛，John的左脚在地板上滑了一下，整条腿跪倒在地。他死命咬着嘴唇，放在腿边的拳头一会松开一会握紧。他试图背些什么来转移注意力，例如军队守则之类的。可他口中念叨着的无意义词汇多过有逻辑的句子，疼痛折磨着他的大脑与神经，让他除了模糊的嘟囔说不出一句完整的话。 

John保持着单膝跪地的姿势在原地待了半个小时，腿部神经的抽痛感慢慢消退下去。他松了口气，拿过桌子边的手杖站起来，John看了一眼写字台上的手提电脑屏幕，那上头正显示着自己的博客页面——一片空白。他无奈地拖过椅子坐下来，胡乱敲打了几个单词，又按着退格键把它们删除。John神情古怪地盯着博客页面笑了，眼角眉梢写满了倦意。他瞟了一眼显示屏右下角的时间，眯起眼睛哗啦啦地翻着手边的记事簿，低声地嘟哝： 

“现在去超市，或许能买到一两升被人挑剩下的减价牛奶。”

John拿起手杖，撑着硬木地板走出了房间。出门时他顺手拎过房东太太的塑料购物篮，脚下松动的木地板传来瘆人的吱嘎声。房东太太在鞋柜上留了条子和钥匙让他今晚自己锁门，他习惯性地拧亮门边的那盏昏暗的夜灯，把钥匙揣在兜里用力甩上了脱漆的大门。 

远处便利店暖黄色的灯在John的眼睛里跳跃，像一朵将熄的烛火在轻风李摇曳，他用手杖支撑着自己的体重一步一步地向前面走去，周末的夜晚里大街上行人并不多，寥寥几个也只是捂着皮衣竖着领子从他身边匆匆而过，没有人注意也没有人乐意注意他残破的腿，这让John感到轻松很多。 John推开便利店玻璃门时，本应是热情洋溢笑容甜美的售货员小姐的位置上少了少女裹着制服的窈窕身体，而多了一个披着深灰色风衣的男人。他举着一本书挡住了半张脸，露出一点点好看的鼻尖和线条柔和得与脖子完美融合的下巴，还有一张粉红的心形嘴唇。书脊上方蓬松起一团深褐色乱糟糟的卷发，生气蓬勃地拳曲着。John挑了挑眉毛，向打折牛奶货架的方向走去。 

“打折牛奶已经卖完了。”

男人的声音有点闷闷地从厚厚的书页后边传出来，John眨巴着眼睛，一脸的懊丧，他有点不相信地踮起脚尖探头看了看货架，眉毛皱成了八点一刻的钟。 

“伊拉克还是阿富汗？”

男人的语气随便得像在说：“还需要别的什么”一样轻松。John抬眼看着男人，一脸不可思议： “阿富汗，对不起，你怎么知道这个······还有我要买打折牛奶的事儿？” 

男人放下书，他的眼睛在暖色灯光映衬下有点偏蓝，通透的瞳孔与色彩奇异的虹膜牢牢地吸引住了John的眼球，与发色相比略浅的眉毛高调地耸起，与唇角形成同一个怪怪的弧度——一副像是与谁打赌赢了的表情。 

男人不轻不重地把书拍在桌子上，松了松脖子里的围巾便开始滔滔不绝： “你的发型，你的穿着是军人的风格，即使毛衣和裤子都是商店促销打折时的便宜货。你的脸晒得比较黑，而衣袖里露出的手腕并不黑，说明你去过一个阳光充沛的地方但不是日光浴，没有人会戴着手表晒日光浴。而你走路时跛得厉害，你的视线范围内有三把椅子，那是这个便利店提供给客人使用的，可你宁愿站着而不是坐着，完全忘记了伤残，这说明你至少有点身心障碍，”他停顿了一下，“这同时也说明了你的伤口，是外伤。战场上受伤，战场上受伤，苏丹，阿富汗或伊拉克。” 

John咬了咬下唇制止自己作出一副惊叹的表情来，他重新抬起头看向男人，有点艰难地提出另一个问题： 

“牛奶——” 

“牛奶的事儿就更好说了，你一走进来就朝着一个地方望，这说明你是有目的的而不是来闲逛，这个时间不是买打折牛奶就是买些男人的生活必需品——”他狡黠地冲着John眨了眨眼睛，“你的裤子在显眼的地方有磨损但是你并没有换一条，这说明你的生活并不宽裕，而这个超市新鲜牛奶的价格和打折牛奶的价格差了很多，一个穿便宜货衣服的男人自然不会买新鲜的全价牛奶，再加上军人一般都有节俭的习惯，我推断你是来超市买打折牛奶，跟我推断你上过战场，阿富汗的战场一样。” 

“这——太令人惊奇了。”

John瞪圆了眼睛，男人收到鼓励一般得意地扬了扬眉毛，灵巧地从柜台里跳出来，冲着John伸出了手： 

“Sherlock Holmes。” 

John犹豫了一会，握住了那只修长白皙的手： 

“John Watson。”

FIN.


End file.
